


Babysitter Hawk

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Babysitter Hawk

Clint was a good babysitter.  
It was a surprise.  
Since he was so disaster prone.  
Clint liked kids.  
In his foster homes,  
There was always a younger kid.  
So Clint knew how to take care of kids.  
And kids liked him back.  
When not on a Shield mission or Avenging,  
He took care of Simones kids.  
They played video games.  
And played with Lucky too.  
Clunt liked to see kids happy,  
Since he wasn't when he was a kid.

Clint always saw that they had their fun.  
And enjoyed their childhood.   
Kids were also the part of the world he was saving.


End file.
